Going Down
by Jashinista
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a man only out for himself, and Sakura has finally reached her breaking point. AU
1. On The Edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is purely fanfiction and made from my wondrous brain.**

* * *

><p><em>Too often we don't realize what we have until it's gone, too often we wait too long to say "I'm sorry, I was wrong."<em>

_-Unknown._

* * *

><p><strong>one<strong> |

...

"Baby? I'm home."

With extra prep in her step, Sakura sits the white plastic bags full of her husband's favorite dishes from Carmine's along with a bottle of champagne on the granite counter top. For the first time in months, she is going to be able to sit down and have dinner with her husband, his attention solely on her. With Sasuke's grueling work as head of mergers and acquisitions at a bank on Wall-street, intimate time together is few and far between. She wants to make the best of their evening in so she's pulled out all the stops; a quiet candlelit dinner, a relaxing massage to ease his tension and lastly, a steaming hot bath where Sasuke can peel her bodycon dress off and do with her whatever he pleases.

"Sasuke! Babe, you here?" Sakura calls out as she retrieves their finest China to place the food on.

"I'm right here."

Sakura lifts her head to find her husband slipping his trench coat over his shoulders. "Where are you going? We're having dinner in ten." She smiles sweetly.

Sasuke sighs and smooths his slightly calloused hand over his face. "I can't tonight. Matsuri and Koharu called and asked me to come to dinner and I can't say no to them. Besides, Karin can't take them to school in the morning so I have to."

Sakura's smile falls from her lips and she ceases her movements. "Sasuke, you promised. Tonight was supposed to be about us. I went to Carmine's..."

"What do you want me to do? My kids want me home with them."

"Home?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She drops the fork and it clatters loudly against the plate. "This is your home, Sasuke! Here with me, your wife."

Sasuke kisses his teeth before walking over to the glass bowl where he keeps his keys. "I'm not going to do this with you. My kids are waiting."

Oh no, you are going to do this," Sakura rushes to block the front door. "How many time have you stayed over there in the last two weeks, Sasuke? How many times have you left me here by myself? What the hell am I suppost to do here alone? I need you to spend some time with me too."

"Oh, stop your nagging." Sasuke groans. "You knew how things were going to be. You told me you understood that I was going to make sure they had a normal family life."

Sakura shakes her head then points a manicured finger in his face. "No, this isn't about Matsuri and Koharu. No, no, this is about her and you wanting to go play house! You could bring the children here yet you don't. We have all this space, these empty rooms and for what? We don't utilize any of it."

"And who's fault is that?"

Sasuke's words hit her like a blow to the chest. For the first five years of their marriage, Sasuke and Sakura tried to conceive a child but with no luck. Doctors explained to Sakura that she is unable to have children but she would not accept such a harsh reality.

She spent thousands of dollars on fertility drugs and treatments but still she remains a barren woman. It killed her to know that she would never give Sasuke children when it was all he ever talked about but it crushed her even more when he told her he was going to have children with or without her. A year later, his son Koharu was born. Two years after that, his daughter Matsuri arrived.

Sakura's tears threaten to fall as she looks into the dark onyx eyes of her husband. "Why would you say such a nasty thing to me?"

"Sakura, I don't have time-"

Sakura reaches up and slaps the right side of Sasuke's face. She watches his creamy flesh redden from the impact of the hit. "You never have time! Make fucking time for me, Sasuke!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke speaks through clenched teeth.

"No! I have always done everything for you, Sasuke! I cook, I clean, I make sure to pay the bills, I play sweet with your psycho of a fucking brother when he randomly shows his ass up at our door with his disgusting group of friends and I allowed you to have a fucking family with that cunt you knocked up..."

"Do not call her a cunt, Sakura."

"Oh, to hell with her, Sasuke!" She shoves past him and storms over to a picture frame in the living area. "You see this? Do you?" She yells, showing the photo of them on their wedding day. "I am your _wife_, Sasuke. I love you to my core and have done everything to make you happy even if it hurt me."

"You got another woman pregnant, twice and I stayed. You built a family without me, and it fucking hurt. I begged you to consider adopting a child yet you wouldn't. _'Why would I want to raise a child that's not mine, Sakura, when I have created two beautiful children already?'_" She mocks. "You denied me the family I always wanted us to have. You have hurt me so much and all I ask of you was one night with just us. Just one and after all I have done for you, you could not do this one simple thing for me..."

No longer able to support herself, her legs give out and Sakura collapses to the floor. Tears rain down onto the plush white rug as she sobs loudly, wondering how she allowed herself to get to this point in her life.

"Why Sasuke?" She gazes at her husband through blurry eyes. "Why don't you love me?"

Sasuke runs his fingers through his gel styled hair as he stares at the ceiling of their home. "Sakura, for the last ten years, I have given you everything. I gave you the outlandish wedding you wanted so you could be the envy of all your friends, I took you on all those fancy vacations, I bought this expensive penthouse in the middle of Manhattan so you could play out your little Sex and the City fantasy and I spent the first half of our marriage in and out of hospitals having your uterus and my fucking sperm examined to figure out why we weren't getting pregnant. Do not tell me I have not given anything and that I don't love you."

"Do you not understand how precious my time is? I gave you all my attention and energy because you needed it. I tried to make you happy but once the doctors told us that you would never conceive, I needed to start looking at my options."

"Options, Sasuke? Do you hear yourself?" Sakura cries out.

"Yes! And I sound like a man who wanted to put his perfectly good fucking sperm to use and pass on the family name! You know I wanted kids of my own and not some oriental child you would've tried to get us to adopt. So when I met Karin, she was this breath of fresh air. She breathed new life into me. I didn't mean to get her pregnant but I'm not sorry. Matsuri and Koharu are my everything, Sakura. I love my kids and I won't apologize for having them."

Sakura hangs her head low. "You are a monster." She whispers to herself. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "Do you love her?"

Sasuke huffs and shifts his weight to his left leg. "You know that I love Karin. She gave me Matsuri and Koharu and she might be pregnant again..."

Sakura shuts her eyes and clutches her stomach, the taste of bile on her tongue. This has to be a nightmare because her husband couldn't possibly be serious. Not again.

"We are a family, Sakura. You know this, you said you understood this. _'I love you and just want you to be happy, Sasuke.'_ Isn't that what you said to me?"

Sakura cannot deny anything Sasuke says. She loves him more than she loves herself, and would have felt guilty keeping him from his children. Sakura felt as though it was alright for him to be with them because it made him happy, just as long as he did not neglect his duties as a husband but these days, he seems to care less and less. Sakura feels defeated and it is no one's fault but her own.

Walking over to her, Sasuke grabs Sakura by her arms and begins pulling her up. "Get up."

Sakura silently does as she's told, her emerald green irises peering down at the mascara stained rug.

"No one is happy in this situation. Karin wants me home with the kids, you want me here, and I'm torn between you both. Despite what you may think, I still love you, Sakura." He lifts her chin with his finger. "You are my wife and we have so much history together. I want us all to be happy."

"How? How can we possibly be happy, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pauses for a moment before speaking. "I move them in here." Sakura's eyes widen in shock. She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, "Hear me out. The kids and Karin move in, that way, I can always be with the kids, I'm here with you and Karin and both of you can have me around all the time."

"You mean I can share you..."

"You've been sharing me so it wouldn't be anything new," He starts to rub her arms in an effort to comfort her. "Think about it. We could have so many more of those dinners you wanted and you could help with the kids. It'll be just like having kids of your own. We could all be one, big, happy family."

"Where would she sleep? Am I sharing my bed too? And what will our families say when they visit?"

"I could sleep in the middle. That way, you both could lay on my chest and be close to me. Funny, you two are more alike than you think," he chuckles. "This could really work, Sakura. I would always be around and there would be no more secrets. We won't have to hide anything from anyone," He smiles, his curved lips slightly pouted and on display for Sakura's eyes to drink in.

"And what about when I want to make love to my husband?"

Sasuke licks his lips slowly and lightly digs his nails into the flesh of her hips. "You can have me whenever you want. Maybe one day Karin could join us. Both of you are fucking hot and I know that if you gave it a try, you'd like it. I would love to have my two favorite girls at the same time."

Sasuke seems to have it all figured out. For every question, He has an answer and once again, he is putting his wants and needs before her. He has always been a selfish man and Sakura hopes that he would change one day but in the back of her mind, she knows that day will never come. Sasuke is a man who has to have his cake and eat it too and Sakura simply has to roll with the punches.

"Alright, Sasuke. Go on and tell Karin. This would be an amazing place to raise your children and in the end, it will be the best for everyone."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks and Sakura offers smile which he then mirrors. "Baby, this is perfect. I love you so much, you know that?"

Sakura nods, placing her hand on his cheek. "And I love you too, Sasuke. I love to make you happy, baby."

Sasuke leans forward to capture her lips. Sakura moans at the feel of his supple lips on her red stained ones. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. He hasn't kissed her with such passion in years and she wants to savor this moment for it will be their last.

Sasuke groans and abruptly breaks the kiss. He looks between them before pulling Sakura closer to his body. "Do you feel that? Do you feel how happy you've made me?"

Sakura whimpers at the feeling of her husband's erection pressing against her.

"I'm gonna go and tell Karin what you and I have decided. I'll bring them here after dinner and the kids can sleep in the guest room tonight. They'll be out like lights since it's almost their bedtime, and then..." Sasuke's large hands smooth over Sakura's backside and squeezes. "You, Karin and I can get to know each other better. I promise you both will love it."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." Sakura answers obediently.

He smiles and places one last kiss on her before rushing towards the door. He looks over his shoulder and winks at her before exiting the apartment.

Sakura looks down at her wedding photo laying face down on the floor. She picks it up and stares at the happy couple in the picture. Sasuke's hand caresses her cheek as he gazes lovingly into her eyes, her smile spread wide across her face. She can remember how much she cried as he announced to the world how she was the woman to free him, to sing his song and vowed to always be her sanctuary of warmth and peace. He made a promise before God that his heart would always belong to her but it is clear that he didn't mean the things he said. She was a fool to believe he could love her forever.

She sniffles, swatting away her tears before sitting the frame in it's rightful place on the glass table. Sulking into the kitchen, she grabs the champagne bottle and pops it open to pour herself a glass. She kicks off her Louboutin pumps and begins walking through the eight million dollar home she shares with Sasuke.

Each room held so many memories for them. From hours upon hours of passionate lovemaking to ferocious fights that could have ended her marriage many times. She considered divorcing him in the past but with no children, no income of her own and a prenuptial agreement in place, Sakura would be on the street with nothing and no one. Being with him since the age of twenty-one, Sakura didn't know anything other than Sasuke Uchiha so the moment he slipped the ring onto her finger, she vowed to dedicate her life to making him happy. He may not be perfect but he is the love of her life. He is her end-all, be-all and living without him is something she cannot do.

Sliding the glass door open, Sakura strolls onto the terrace off of the solarium. The heavy wind blows harshly against her short pink locks and the frail skin of her pale flesh, but she pays no mind. She stands at the balcony and peers into the night sky, the city lights illuminating the world around her. In a few hours, Sasuke's mistress and her children will be arriving but Sakura will not be here to greet him. She slowly wipes away the excess mascara which had begun to run down her face, once again.

Sakura has spent so many years maintaining a facade so no one knew her home life is a wreck. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, heck, even Naruto and her family all adore and accept Sasuke as her husband and she had heard several times that she should be thankful to have him. No one knows the pain he causes her but even if they did, she doubts they will care. Sakura is blessed to have married Sasuke and with men like him, she is to turn a blind eye to his indiscretions. She will be thought of as a fool if she did not accept his behavior and continue 'living the dream' but she is physically and emotionally drained. Too many nights she laid in a cold empty bed, crying herself to sleep because Sasuke has another woman's needs to tend to. Loving him takes everything out of her and she is sick of lying, feeling inferior, and tired of feeling like the other woman when she is the wife.

Sitting her glass on the ground, Sakura closes her eye and take a deep breath. "Father, forgive me."

Thrusting forward, Sakura plunges herself over the ledge. Taking her only way out, Sakura free-falls thirty-three floors to the ground. It is only in death that she is finally free from her life and the burden of loving Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought I would write a story involving Sasuke, but here it is. Though I definitely did not write him in a positive light, huh? lmao<strong>

**Take what you want of this story. I felt sort of weird writing it in third person but it's something I'm practicing on. Plenty of emotions running throughout this page... so I hope you caught the feels. **

**Thanks for reading, and I would be a very happy camper if you favorite, review, and share this story. **

**Lots of love, Jashinista.**

**...**

_Note: I have decided to write a a sequel to this because of the lovely comments I received, encouraging me to write a continuation. Hopefully you liked this one-shot enough to read and see what happened after..._


	2. The Aftermath

Hello my children. I liked this story so much, and with the support of your nice comments I decided to make a SEQUEL to this one-shot I produced not too long ago. Enjoy. Also, sorry it has such an abrupt ending, and the writing in this isn't as good as I wanted it to be... but it's all I could do. Please review, favorite, and maybe even follow because who knows... I may upload more chapters if I come up with more ideas.

Well, here it is. The continuation but more in Sasuke's point of view. Did I ever mention that he's not my favorite character? Oh, I didn't? Well, just a heads up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is purely fanfiction and made once again from my wondrous brain.**

* * *

><p><em>"I just let the pain take over, allowing it to numb the pain of being left behind."<em>

_-Jessica Sorensen_

* * *

><p><strong>two <strong>|

...

He feels nothing.

As the woman at the altar belts out a soulful rendition of Amazing Grace, her powerful voice causing the walls of the church to tremble and bring everyone to tears, Sasuke remains quiet with a stoic expression on his face. His dark eyes focus on the mahogany casket that holds the body of his now deceased wife. Members of the Haruno family weep over her body, over so often asking God why he had to take Sakura before falling into the nearest persons arms.

Sasuke, on the other hand, cannot bring himself to behave in such a matter. Just a week ago, he was on the verge of becoming the luckiest man on the planet and now, he sits a widower. He initially spent many nights in bed crying, Karin cradling him in her arms like a child until he fell asleep.

But now that the day is here for him to say his final goodbye, there are no tears left to shed.

This is not how things are supposed to be. No, right now, Sasuke should be lying in bed with his hands tucked comfortably behind his head as he watches Sakura and Karin engrossed in a passionate makeout session before they crawl over to please him. He should be sweaty from the way he fucks them into oblivion, grabbing hair and leaving hand prints on their skin from his forceful smacks - but no. Instead, he sits in the very same church he got married in ten years ago, surrounded by a bunch of people he hasn't seen in years as they say farewell to the woman who should have her head in his lap right now.

Over the past few weeks he has been trying to piece things together. He replays the last time he saw Sakura and over and over in his mind, searching for the tiniest clue as to why she would leap to her death but he can't find one. She told him she was ready to blend families, become a strong unit with he and Karin, and finally be happy. Why would she commit suicide when they were so close to bliss?

A strong hand on his shoulder shakes him from his thoughts. His head snaps to the left and sees Naruto standing above him. The look in his eyes are of uneasiness and sadness, his other hand held tightly in a fist at his side. Sasuke knew he was taking this harder than even himself.

Sasuke wants to protest and brush off his hand, but Naruto's grip tightens. Sasuke raises an eyebrow as Naruto shakes his head and sucks in a deep breath, "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other but I also know it must be hard for you right now. All of us are having a hard time holding up... but I can't imagine how you're feeling. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. You know that, right?"

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. There's an ill feeling at the pit of his stomach the longer he stares at the blonde, so he diverts his eyes away.

His eyes scan the room, curious as to who else has attended today's memorial, his narrowed dark orbs easily catching sight of the platinum blonde belonging to a familiar girl. The name was nagging him at the back of his mind, faint memories of her and Sakura together popping up here and there. Oh that's right, Ino.

There she sat, hands cupped to her face in a similar fashion as to how Hinata would whenever she caught eyes with Naruto. But this was not a moment of embarrassment. She was crying pools of tears, Shikamaru at her side awkwardly holding her body against his as she weeped. Beside him sat Chouji. Sasuke wanted to dryly laugh at the fact that there was no food in sight, but deemed it a bit too inappropriate for the occasion.

Soon, he's able to recognize so many old faces he once knew so well. Tenten, Shino, Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata...

Light lavender orbs capture his attention. Her eyes widen when she realizes he had noticed her staring, and quickly turns away. But not before he sees the light tears, slowly dripping down her pale skin.

He can't help but narrow his eyes on the coffin, loath and hatred burning away his self doubt. No, none of this was his fault. It was no ones other than Sakura's. Sakura wanting to kill herself off was a dumb and pathetic move and the aftermath of it has caused stress and grief over her family and friends. Had she no regret over how her death could cause such depression over the people she cared about?

Had she never thought about _his _feelings at all_?_

_Twitch._

A fire ignites in him, dim but still noticeable. He was at his breaking point, and he hasn't even looked directly at Sakura's body yet. What was she thinking, from the moment she lost contact with the balcony ledge until the point she stopped breathing after hitting the cold concrete? In those final seconds, did she feel at all remorseful, ashamed that she was doing such a thing to Sasuke? That she was throwing everything behind, everything he had given and provided her all for such a stupid unknown reason?

_Twitch._

Sasuke wanted to so badly see it, her facial expression; an insight view as to what may have been going through her head at the time. It's the only thing that will allow him to move on from her death and let it stay an insignificant memory in his mind forever.

Naruto grips his shoulder tighter, as if in warning.

Naruto always knew Sasuke better than anyone ever since they became friends. The second his body tensed up Naruto suspected something was wrong. Of course, the moment Naruto even stepped foot into the church he _knew_ something was wrong with Sasuke. In a crowd of weeping family members there he sat silent and stoic as ever. His eyes are an empty and emotionless void that it reminded Naruto of the time before he ever started dating Sakura. Sakura had given him so much happiness and light, and even though he wasn't around to witness their growing relationship as he had moved to the other side of the country with Hinata, the way they held themselves up through the years it was obvious to him that their love would tie them together for the rest of their lives.

But here Sasuke sat, viewing the casket of Sakura's lifeless body without a trace of emotion. Naruto, for the first time since becoming Sasuke's friend had no idea what he was feeling.

As if on cue, Sasuke looks back up at Naruto. Naruto nods his head towards the casket, encouraging him to stand. Sasuke reluctantly stands to his feet and watches as Naruto's hand falls away.

"...Thanks." Sasuke replies to Naruto's earlier statement.

Naruto offers a small smile, "Anytime."

With a deep breath, Sasuke smooths out his Roberto Cavalli suit before taking slow, calculated steps forward. His left hand twitches, wanting to run it through his locks but restrains himself after remembering how Karin spent an hour gelling it back into perfection this morning for the occasion.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so, so sorry," Mrs. Haruno, Sakura's mother cries out as she embraces him. Sasuke stiffens in her hold, but she takes no notice of it. "I can't imagine what you're feeling!"

_Twitch_.

He wants to tell her he's furious and can't believe that her daughter could be so selfish. That she's a liar who gave him false hope and promises of a bright future for them only to intentionally rob him of a wife but instead offers her a soft polite smile and replies with, "I'm doing alright."

Her smile is tight lipped, but she nods. She's still holding onto him.

_Twitch._

_"_She really loved you."

_Twitch._

"She's told me numerous times."

"But really, she would never want you to see her in this type of state," She weakly laughs. "Are... are you sure you want to? I'm not going to hold you back... it's just not a pretty sight."_  
><em>

_Twitch._

"Yes," Sasuke says irritably. "It's my... final goodbye."

Without a word, she moves to the side and Sasuke thanks his lucky stars that he didn't lose his cool right than and there in front of Sakura's mother. Not that he cared, really, she was a wrinkled old lady that mostly liked him because he was rich. Just the sight of his money would have her dropping her granny panties in an instant but if he were to throw a whole bag of one-hundred bills at sakura's feet she would suddenly feel like committing suicide. It just wasn't enough for Sakura, it seems. Haruno's can never be satisfied in Sasuke's eyes.

Within a couple more strides up the steps, he stood in front of the casket.

He peers down at Sakura, her hands clasped over her abdomen as they clutch onto red chrysanthemums and white calla lillies. She looks serene.

It takes him a second to realize that on the other side of the casket stood Lee, also here to take a look at Sakura.

He glares, but Lee ignores it and offers a small smile. "Even in death she manages to look beautiful."

Sasuke continues to stare him down, not enjoying the company. "Can you move away for a second? I won't be here long, you can come back later and continue wishing you had a chance with her when she once lived."

Lee's smile falters, and for a second his fists had tightened but he calmly restrained himself. "I don't mean to start an argument Uchiha, but I imagine that if she were to choose me, her cause of death would certainly had been not of a suicide attempt. Instead, I would have made her happy until the point of old age and we would have passed through the gates of heaven together."

Sasuke scoffs coldly, "Still the fucking nutjob you were in high school. Give it up, she chose me and now she's dead."

"Doesn't that sound horrible at all to you? Especially since the words are being voiced from your own mouth. _Sakura is dead._ Did you ever once think that you're the one who made her do it?"

_Twitch._

_"_Are you for real right now?" Sasuke growls. "I made her happy, and that's that! Now get the fuck out of here before I-"

Lee reaches from over the casket and roughly grips Sasuke's coat, "You're avoiding it, and seeing as you're the most stubborn and ignorant person I've ever had the chance of meeting in my lifetime, I know you will continue to ignore it forever. But just remember, If I find any sort of evidence that Sakura committed because of something _you _did, know that I won't hold myself back next time." And with that, Sasuke is thrown back but manages to catch himself quickly.

He was ready to blow. Oh, how he wanted to erase the arrogant smirk on Lee's face right now. If it weren't for them being inside a church, if they weren't stood before Sakura's corpse and all her friends and relatives... Lee wouldn't be able to blab off with his annoying ass mouth any longer.

But he held himself back and straightened his coat. He took a side glance at the crowd and was relieved that no one had noticed the little scuffle that had just occurred.

"I hope you understand," Lee says before moving around him and taking a seat beside Hinata.

Sasuke mutters a quick _'asshole'_ under his breath before focusing his sole attention back on Sakura._  
><em>

But now that he stood in front of her, he forgot what exactly he wanted to do.

Sasuke slips his hands into his pockets unsurely. What does one say to a person void of a pulse and beating heart? Her pink hair has slightly dulled, and so has her skin. Now it's a pure, unhealthy looking white. He rocks on his heels for a few moments just examining her face when he notices the smallest grin upon her lips.

He stops rocking. His head tilts to the left and his brows furrow in a mixture of confusion and brewing anger.

_TWITCH._

"What are you smiling for?" He takes his hands from his pockets and rests them on the rim of the coffin. "Are you happy you did this?"

Her smile is getting wider and he can't take his eyes off it. It's the same devilish smile she wore on her face when she showed her engagement ring to her girlfriends and asked "Are you jealous it's me and not you?" He once enjoyed that look but now it just make his blood boil.

"You're so stupid and I can't believe I cried over you. We could've been happy but you always have to mess things up, Sakura. I should've known you would ruin this for me."

He wants to pace, to calm himself down before he has an outburst, but he doesn't budge an inch because he cannot take his eyes off of her smile.

So this is it? This smile is what was etched on her lips as she fell from the fucking balcony and smashed into the ground? It's the sort of smile you would have while on a rollercoaster because of the thrill and excitement. Falling to her death appealed to her _that _much?

That stupid fucking smile.

"Are you mocking me? You really want to mock me right now? Do you know who I am?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto hurriedly comes up from behind him and pats his back. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality, he looks around the room. There's a few concerned eyes on him, watching his every move. He hadn't meant to make a scene.

"Ne, Sasuke! You alright?" Naruto repeatedly asks, taking hold of his shoulders to face him. Deep blue orbs full of honest concern stare into Sasuke's cold hard eyes.

Sasuke's hearts swells up as his old best friend continues rubbings his shoulders. How is it that someone he hasn't seen in over 2 years could affect his ability to speak or react? It's the same feeling he got from Sakura when they all were at one point very close. They could all calm each other just by the sound of each others familiar voices. They all had a connection, but as Sasuke grew up he learned to maintain his feelings slightly and work things out on his own. So maybe Sasuke had this sudden response towards Naruto because 1/3 of the group is now gone and he had a deep feeling of loss and grief.

Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. He wants to be out of this place, and _now._

"Sasuke I said are you al-"

Sasuke quickly nods and anxiously swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. "Yes, I'm fine. I just... can't be here anymore, I have to go."

Sasuke escapes his hold and that feeling of emptiness is back. _No, I don't need anybody right now. I have Karin and the kids. They're the only ones I need._

Sasuke ignores the calling of his name as he rushes down the aisle. He feels everyone eyes on him and the whispers but his business is finished here. These people are no longer his family and no longer apart of his life.

He busts through the large red oak doors of the church, the hustle and bustle of New York City greeting him as he walks away, leaving behind Sakura and the people he once thought of as friends.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure she's alright with this? I don't want to get there and she starts to act like a psycho. Not in front of my kids, Sasuke-kun."<em>

_Taking his hand off the steering wheel and placing it on her thigh, Sasuke glances over at Karin to see the irritated look on her face before his eyes return to the road._

_"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Sakura is totally on board, she wants you and the kids there. She wants us to be a family."_

_Sighing, Karin crosses her arms over her chest. "You better be right, Sasuke-kun. I know she's your wife and all but I'm your woman and I wont be disrespected."_

_"Karin, enough." Sasuke growls. "Everything will be alright because I said it will be. I'm not worried about Sakura, she's fine. I said she's on board with this so stop questioning me."_

_She sucks her teeth but remains quiet._

_Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke turns onto his street only to see the red and blue lights of police vehicles illuminating the area, hoards of people gathering at the yellow tape marked, **POLICE LINE: DO NOT CROSS. **_

_"The hell is going on?" Sasuke mumbles. All he wants is to get inside of his home and put his children to sleep before he's treated to a live sex show featuring his two women. He does not have the patience to deal with a random NY crime scene. _

_An officer stands directing traffic, ushering Sasuke to move along but he stops and leans across Karin to speak out the passenger window._

_"Excuse me, I live here. What's going on?"_

_"Sir, this is a crime scene, you cannot stop here. Please move along."_

_Sasuke furiously fires back, "Where exactly do you expect me to go? This is my building and I need entrance to it."_

_"Baby!" Karin hushes before whispering, "Please, calm down..."_

_"Sir, I suggest you move this vehicle now before I arrest you for holding up traffic and failure to cooperate," The officer warns._

_Sasuke starts to argue but Karin pleads with him to remain quiet and do what the officer says. "Fat sack of shit."_

_He rolls up the window and drives around the corner to self park his car, grumbling obscenities along the way._

_"This is ridiculous. Some jackass gets himself killed and I'm threatened to be arrested? What a bunch of bullshit. Fucking pigs."_

_"Sasuke," Karin slaps his arm. "Stop cursing before you wake up Koharu. You didn't get arrested so let it go. I'm tired and I want to get these two in bed so quit with your whining."_

_"Shut up," He says, carefully adjusting his son in his arms before exiting the car._

_"Why are we walking anyway when we could've easily taken the elevator in the parking garage?" She says, rubbing her daughters back as she clings to her._

_"Because I want to see what all the fuss is about. I can't even walk freely into my own building or have the valet park my car. Someone is gonna give me some answers."_

_Karin lets out a exasperated sigh, "You are ridiculous."_

_They walk over to the yellow tape, Sasuke nudging others aside so he can get through. Most of these people can't even afford to glance at his building which meant they should not be here anyway._

_"This is so sad. She always looked so sweet whenever I saw her," An elderly woman says as Sasuke pushes his way past a pudgy bearded man._

_"I know. Sadly, I never bothered to ask her name," her friend shakes her head. "Such a shame."_

_"Get out of my way," Sasuke groans. He makes it to the front of the yellow tape but there's so many officers and coroners in his way, he can only see a pair of legs. "What the hell is going on here?" He asks no one in particular._

_"Some lady fell to her death. They don't know if she was pushed or not," A teenage boy answers, slipping his earbud into his right ear. "She was hot too." He shrugs and walks off leaving Sasuke to roll his eyes and trying to see the person lying on the ground. _

_The four year old in his arms starts whining, nuzzling his neck and locking his arms around him tighter. Sasuke caresses his son's back, trying his best to lull him back to sleep. "Shh, go to sleep Koharu, we're almost home. Go to-"_

_Sasuke can feel his heart stop when on of the coroners bends down to help spread the sheet over the jumper, revealing the now lifeless emerald irises that shed tears over Sasuke just a few hours earlier._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke whispers before panic sets in and he begins yelling, "Sakura!"_

_He tries to tear through the cautionary tape but an officer shoves him back._

_"Sir! Stay behind the line! This is a crime scene!"_

_"Don't you fucking touch me! That's my wife!" He smacks the officers hand away from his chest before another officer pushes through the crowd to grab him._

_Karin moves in to grab her now wide-awake and crying son and tries to diffuse the situation. An officer promptly removes her and the children away, ignoring her pleas to let Sasuke go, as he struggles and resists being arrested. _

_Kicking and screaming, Sasuke puts up a fight but is thrown to the ground, one officer placing a knee on the back of his neck as another forces his arms behind his back to cuff his wrists. Pain shoots through his body but it is nothing compared to the pain in his heart as he stares at the white sheet over his wife's body._

_She's gone._


End file.
